


itu yang pertama; dan, sudah

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [14]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ketika semua orang selalu menyempatkan mampir setiap hari,yang meninggalkan kesan adalah ia yang tidak pernah datang lagi.





	itu yang pertama; dan, sudah

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> Me Me She (c) RADWIMPS

** itu yang pertama; dan, _sudah_ **

 

僕を光らせて君を曇らせた

( _This love, made me smile; [but] made you cloudy_ )

この恋に僕らの夢をのせるのは重荷すぎたかな

( _Maybe it was too heavy—to put our dream on this love_ )

 

“Kalau misalnya aku pesan makan di sini tapi bawa ayam dari luar, apakah harganya jadi berkurang?”

Bahkan, meskipun ia tidak terlibat dalam percakapan yang sedang berlangsung di depan mesin kasir, kalimat tersebut membuat Ann terdiam. Ia sedang berada di dapur bersama ibunya—sekadar menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membantu sang ibu memasak _meskipun yang ia lakukan cuma mengoceh saja_. Ditengadahkannya kepala dan melihat ibunya mengerutkan kening. Oh. Ternyata kalimat itu memang aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar kalimat balasan dari ayahnya.

“Kami biasa pakai daging ayam yang dibeli di supermarket. Ayam yang kaumaksud seperti apa, Nak?”

Sejak awal Ann sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa suara seseorang yang mengobrol dengan Doug kedengarannya seperti bocah seusianya, tetapi ternyata terjawab sudah begitu mendengar pronomina “Nak” yang digunakan sang ayah: bahwa seseorang itu _memanglah_ bocah seusianya. Sendirian, datang ke sini—lalu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu?

“Uh, ayam yang kupelihara.”

Bola mata Ann membesar. Ia menatap ibunya dan rupanya beliau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Seharian menghabiskan waktu di penginapan ini membuat Ann tidak pernah ke mana-mana, sementara para pelanggan selalu bicara soal keluarga baru yang datang dan menawarkan diri sepenuhnya mengambil alih peternakan ayam kota. Ann selalu penasaran— _apalagi katanya ada dua anak seusianya juga_.

Dan kini, salah satu dari mereka rupanya datang kemari.

Ann meletakkan adonannya di atas meja, dan lekas berlari ke depan mesin kasir.

Didengarnya suara Doug, “Oh—maaf, kami nggak menerima ayam hidup-hidup. Seperti yang tadi saya bilang, kami beli langsung dari supermarket—” Kalimat itu terhenti karena langkah lari Ann yang terdengar makin keras bedebum-bedebum seperti gajah membuat perhatian Doug terpaksa tersita oleh anak semata wayang yang muncul dari balik pintu. “Ann!”

Ann tidak menggubris hardikan Doug. Kedua matanya terkunci pada sesosok bocah (hei, ia _juga_ bocah) berambut pirang yang hanya kelihatan sepasang matanya saja dari balik meja kasir. Ia melambai dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang pengocok adonan. “Halo!” sapanya. “Kamu pendatang yang sekarang merawat peternakan ayam itu?”

Bocah berambut pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, kaget tahu-tahu ada anak kecil sebaya yang muncul begitu saja. Ia balas melambaikan tangan, menyunggingkan senyum ramah. “Halo juga,” balasnya sambil mengangguk. “Iya, tapi kayaknya kami perlu menekan anggaran untuk makan dan lain-lain, kalau mau memprioritaskan ayam-ayam di peternakan dulu.”

Entahlah apakah lawan bicaranya ini memang selalu begitu—dewasa sebelum waktunya, bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan kosakata yang cukup rumit—atau barangkali Annlah yang terlalu cepat untuk terkesima—karena, _lagi_ , ia kan tidak pernah ke mana-mana. Ann terhenti sejenak, sebelum menatap Doug. “Yah, bolehkah dia bawa ayam hidup kemari dan kita tinggal memasaknya saja?”

Doug tetap tidak mengubah jawabannya, tetapi ia mengatakan hal itu pada Ann dengan nada bicara yang lebih lunak. “Ann, kita nggak mampu untuk mengolah ayam dari proses menyembelihnya.”

“Kalau begitu, dia digratiskan saja!”

“Nggak bisa, dong, nanti kita yang kesusahan—” Doug tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke bocah pirang itu. “Nak, bagaimana kalau telur ayam?”

Anak itu menggelengkan kepala. “Telur ayam kan, bisa kami jual saja. Kami juga bisa memasaknya di rumah.” Digaruk-garukkannya belakang kepalanya, merasa canggung. “Kalau begitu, ya sudah, nggak apa-apa.”

Ia menarik diri. Mengucapkan terima kasih, sedikit membungkukkan badannya (Ann pernah dengar kalau keluarga itu campuran Jepang-Rusia, jadi barangkali memang sudah begitu budayanya untuk membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan), berbalik pergi. Ann masih memandanginya hingga jangkauan tangan anak itu telah mencapai kenop pintu, tetapi kemudian ia berteriak. “Eh, tunggu!”

Si bocah pirang berhenti. Menoleh.

Ann keluar dari meja kasir, menghampiri bocah itu. Ia punya teman laki-laki sebaya seperti Trent atau Gray, hanya saja ada yang terasa berbeda dengan bocah ini. Rambutnya pirang, kedua matanya sipit—benar-benar perpaduan yang aneh. Ann memindahkan pengocok adonan ke tangan kiri, dan dengan tangan kanannya gadis itu mengajak bersalaman. Ia menyahut duluan, “Namaku Ann.”

Kekecewaan yang kentara jelas tergambar di raut bocah itu setelah permintaannya ditolak Doug hilang sejenak untuk menyambut uluran tangan Ann. “Aku Rick.”

Ann tersenyum. “Salam kenal!”

Teman barunya itu, Rick, tertawa. “Sama-sama. Kita harus main bareng kapan-kapan.”

Ajakan itu terlalu cepat—pun diterima Ann dengan terlalu cepat pula. Hambatan soal betapa ayah-ibunya sangat protektif tidak ia pikiran sama sekali, karena ia telah meluncurkan jawaban lebih cepat dibandingkan kemampuan otaknya menyerap informasi dan memikirkan kata-kata balik. “Tentu!”

Senyum Rick melebar, kemudian kali ini ia sungguhan pergi.

Ann melepaskan kepergian teman barunya itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu masuk. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tadi sempat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat atas penolakan Doug tadi, tetapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ann sedang _terlalu senang_ sampai-sampai mengabaikan fakta bahwa lawan bicaranya butuh hiburan.

Pikir Ann saat itu: _ah, sayang_. Sayang, karena keluarganya tidak mengambil kesempatan yang bisa membuat teman barunya itu rajin datang.

 

君の嫌いになり方を僕は忘れたよ

( _I forgot how to hate you_ )

どこを探しても見当たらないんだよ

( _I’ve searched everywhere but it’s nowhere to be found_ )

 

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ann yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi untuk pelanggan restoran mengangkat kepala. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus jejak-jejak bekas air mata di pipi. Ia tidak menunggu sampai sosok itu menyembul dari balik pintu untuk menolak kedatangannya, “Maaf, kami masih tutup—”

“Ann!”

Seseorang datang dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

Ann masih belum sepenuhnya mengontrol kendali atas dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dari balik seseorang yang sedang memeluknya itu, ia melihat beberapa teman-temannya—ada Mary, Gray, Karen, Elli, Trent. Dikenalinya rambut panjang berwarna pink milik seseorang yang sedang memeluknya ini, dan Ann tahu bahwa ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu. “Ah, Popuri?”

Sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya, sehingga Ann kini mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ah, memang Popuri—adik perempuan Rick. Dilihatnya mata Popuri sembap, tetapi ia tersenyum. “Halo, Ann. Kami tahu kok, kalau penginapannya masih tutup. Kami temani, ya?”

Ann tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengangguk saja.

Popuri menarik kursi di sebelahnya, sementara yang lainnya ikut mengisi tempat. Meja yang ia pilih terdiri atas enam buah kursi, sehingga untuk mereka bertujuh jumlahnya kurang satu. Trent yang terakhir duduk karena harus mengambil kursi dari meja lain—ia menatap sekeliling sebentar, kemudian menatapnya. “Ayahmu di mana, Ann?”

“Lagi ke bukit. Masih mau mengobrol dulu sama Ibu.” Ann menjawab datar.

Belum ada suara lagi. Mereka tentulah masih anak-anak, dan meskipun semua di antara mereka telah mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk menguatkan Ann sebelum datang kemari, semuanya seolah menguap begitu saja. Apa yang seharusnya dikatakan pada seseorang sebaya mereka, yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya?

“Aku ada buku, ngomong-ngomong,” sahut Mary tiba-tiba. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia membawanya, hanya saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Ditaruhnya tiga buah buku di atas meja—semuanya adalah buku resep masakan. “Siapa tahu berguna untukmu belajar memasak.”

Ann tertegun. Ia menatap tiga buku bertumpuk itu. Menatap Mary. “Wah,” ucapnya perlahan. Ia mengulas senyum. “Makasih, Mary.”

“Ada yang lain sebenarnya, tapi kayaknya spesifik untuk menu tertentu.” Mary mengangkat bahu, membalas senyuman itu. “Kamu bilang saja mau masak apa. Kalau ada buku resepnya, kuantarkan ke sini.”

“Aku bisa bantu memasak,” sahut Elli. “Aku sering memasak.”

“Aku juga bisa membantumu masak.” Popuri bergabung dalam percakapan. “Aku cuma jago masak telur sih, tapi, ya, siapa tahu kamu nggak bisa.”

“Akan kuberikan bahan-bahan mentahnya dari supermarket, kamu tinggal sebutkan mau apa,” sambung Karen.

Jeda sejenak. Trent berdeham, dibuat-buat. “Aku nggak bisa masak, sih, tapi aku punya klinik. Kalau misalnya bantuan mereka justru membuatmu keracunan, mampir saja ke tempatku—aduh!”

Gray yang menjitaknya. “Aku nggak bisa bantu apa-apa, Ann,” kata pemuda itu, “tapi setidaknya aku jadi perwakilan kalian untuk menjitak orang ini kalau-kalau dia ngomongnya kelewat kurang ajar, ini bantuan juga kan namanya?”

Semua tertawa. Termasuk Ann. Ia selalu menyukai hari-hari ketika teman-temannya mampir dan mengajaknya mengobrol—karena ia hampir selalu tidak diizinkan untuk main ke luar penginapan. Padahal Ann _ingin sekali_. Ia pengin berlari-larian, berkejar-kejaran, pergi ke pantai, main petak umpet, atau adu cepat menghitung berapa jumlah bunga biru. Ia hanya pernah mendengarkan cerita itu dari teman-temannya. Hanya di saat-saat seperti itulah ia bisa merasa baikan—ah, bukan. Ada satu lagi: memikirkan ajakan Rick saat itu. Ajakan untuk main bersama—

Tawa Ann lenyap dengan cepat. _Benar juga._ Ia menoleh menatap Popuri. “Rick di mana?”

Perhatian tertuju pada Popuri. Gadis itu tidak siap dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu. “Eh,” gagapnya. “Dia susah kubangunkan tadi.”

Alasan itu begitu konyol hingga Ann yang semula hampir patah hati menjadi terhibur lagi, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyela. “Salahnya sendiri sih, si Rick itu—” Ucapan itu dimulai dengan nada bercanda yang ingin mengundang tawa. “Kemarin aku dan dia gulat. Kubanting dia ke tanah, dan dia nangis lama banget. Pasti dia sebegitunya ketiduran karena capek menangis.”

Semua hening. Ann terpaku—tetapi ia yakin bahwa apa yang terlintas di benaknya berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan anak-anak lain.

“Kalian _gulat_?” Trent membelalakkan mata.

Karen menoleh. “Iya. Nggak pernah dengar permainan _wrestling_ sebelumnya?”

Popuri memekik dan berkomentar betapa itu sangat tidak anggun. Karen tersinggung, tetapi pendapat Popuri itu didukung sepenuhnya oleh Trent dan Gray—membuat percakapan bergulir jauh lebih panjang dari apa yang semula Karen kira. Bagus jugalah hal itu, karena mereka jadi tidak memperhatikan Ann yang terdiam cukup lama.

Yang benar saja. Masa ia sedih hanya karena ini?

 _Kita harus main bareng kapan-kapan_ , adalah apa yang dikatakan Rick padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tentu saja itu adalah kalimat yang bisa jadi diucapkan sambil lalu, atau Rick tidak serius saat mengatakannya. Tetapi bagi Ann, itu adalah kalimat yang terus terulang-ulang di kepalanya tiap hari, terutama saat Popuri atau Karen mampir untuk mengajaknya main (yang pada akhirnya tidak diizinkan).

Menurut Ann, Doug hanya mengizinkannya main kalau ada anak laki-laki yang ikut serta, hanya saja Trent dan Gray punya kesibukan masing-masing sehingga tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Lagi pula, hanya Rick-lah yang mengatakan itu padanya (di pertemuan pertama pula!), sehingga meskipun kejadian itu telah terlewat bertahun-tahun lalu, Ann masih mengingatnya.

“Kalian sih, masa masih kecil sudah jadi orang sibuk, kayak orang dewasa saja.” Perkataan Karen membuyarkan lamunannya. “Kayak aku dan Rick ini, dong. Nggak perlu menunggu hari libur untuk main. Petak umpet, tendang kaleng … bahkan sampai itu tadi, adu gulat.”

“Lha,” celetuk Elli, “Rick kan, jaga peternakan ayam juga?”

“Dia bisa diajak main kok. Gantian jaga sama Popuri,” jawab Karen, kemudian menyambung kalimatnya dengan nada bangga, “lagi pula, dia selalu mau kalau kuajak.”

Suara-suara yang bersahutan dari teman-temannya hanya terdengar bagai dengingan.

Ann terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa sesakit ini rasanya untuk menerima kenyataan—pun sejak awal, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menghabiskan seharian dengan berharap Rick akan datang ke penginapan, untuk pesan makanan atau apa. Entahlah. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka kan, hanya bertemu sekali saja. Dan pertemuannya tidak seberkesan itu juga—

 _atau, barangkali_ , justru di situlah yang membuat berkesan.

Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang penuh dengan banyak orang datang-pergi. Dan, di tempat yang orang-orang justru menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk selalu datang kemari, seseorang yang selalu teringat di kepala justru dia yang tidak pernah datang lagi.[]

 

「さよなら」と一緒に教えて欲しかったよ

( _I wanted you to teach me; along with that “good-bye”,_ )

あの約束の破り方を　他の誰かの愛し方を

( _How to break that promise, and how to love somebody else_ )

**Author's Note:**

> ngomong-ngomong, karen/rick memang suka main gulat waktu mereka kecil dulu lho. kurang horor apa (…) oke btw ini adalah rick/ann! susah bikin mereka soalnya (1) nggak pernah menaruh perhatian ke mereka selama main harvest moon (…), (2) APA HINT-NYA APA /SYA
> 
> daaan tbh aku malah nemu hint yang nggak kumasukin di sini (…) kalau, apa ya, karena ibunya ann sudah meninggal, jadi dia butuh sosok ibu; sementara rick butuh sosok ayah. jadi kayak, mereka bisa saling mengerti gitu ;v; TAPI NTAR MEREKA JADIAN DONG HAHA KAN PROMPT-NYA NGGAK BEGITU X'D /SYA(2)
> 
> entah kenapa aku punya headcanon kalau mereka suka main sejak kecil dan kedatangan player kita itu meruntuhkan segalanya (...) secara kota mineral ini kecil banget dan yang sebaya cuma mereka-mereka doang, mana festival di sini kan banyak banget ya, ada balap kuda, sabung ayam, masak … belum lagi tahun baruan di pantai atau gunung (entah event sebanyak itu anggarannya gimana /SYA), masa mereka nggak saling kenal gitu :'''3
> 
> makasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
